creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Umbrello/A Way to Cure Nightmares?
I was telling someone this story the other day, and I thought people here would find it interesting. Years ago I would have nightmares involving scary inbred families wanting to torture me. They never actually tortured me, but there was the constant fear that it was going to happen any second. In one dream, I actually convinced them I was related to them so I could be in their house without getting tortured. But then they realized I wasn't one of them and I bolted. Dozens of inbred kids ran after me but I woke up I guess because I forget what happened after that. That was the only dream that actually took place in their house. I remember there being bears on the front lawn. I'm not sure how long or how often I had these dreams, but I remember at least five of them specifically. One day, while watching G4 Tech-TV (R.I.P.), I saw footage of an upcoming game... Residen Evil 4. I had never been into Resident Evil because I hated the controls, and the jump scares freaked me out (this was before I got really into horror). There was something about RE4 that made me feel as though it was important for me to play it. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was because the people you fight in the game reminded me of the people from my nightmares. Eventually I pre-ordered the game, which got me a free demo. The fist time I played it, I knew it was something special. It wasn't just a great game, but I felt like it was destiny (cheesy, I know, lol). After that first night playing it, my nightmares were a little less scary. I played the demo over and over until I got really good. The rush of blowing off the villagers' heads was exhilerating, but I was surprised at how much I enjoyed it. Once I got my hands on the final release of the game, things got interesting. I came to a part in the game where there's an old dilapidated house with bear traps on the lawn. That's right... bear traps! Remember who's house had bears on the lawn? Not only that, but the house actually LOOKED like the house from my nightmare! Once I got really good at the game, and started feeling really empowered, it started crossing over into my dreams. I was less and less frightened by the scary inbred people in my nightmares. The final nightmare actually had the chainsaw guys from the game. I was in a weird house (not the one from the previous dream), and two of them burst out of closets. Immediately, I pulled out a shotgun and blew both their heads off. Nightmares over. Pretty cool, huh? Resident Evil 4 made my nightmares go away... FOREVER! So... if you are having nightmares, try to find a video game that reminds you of them, and get really good at it. Your nightmares just might go away. XD Category:Blog posts